The goal of the project is to describe and categorize dangerously violent individuals. In the combined literatures of sociology, psychology, biology and medicine several hundred variables have been advanced as strongly-related to individual acts of violence. Moreover, previous studies have generally been concerned with only a few variables, different definitions of violence and different populations so that no comprehensive picture of the violent-prone individual emerges. It is our hypothesis that there is no single cause of violence nor a single characterization of all violent individuals. Consequently, we propose an integrated, systematic study of a community-based violent population and a nonviolent control group across selected sociological, psychological and biological measures. This will provide an advance toward a clinically useful formulation of individual violent behavior and a base for more accurate predition of behavior and appropriate management strategies. Moreover, this approach gives us the opportunity to examine the interaction and relative strength of different variables as they impinge on the individual. It provides an opportunity to look for natural lines of differentiation, an empirical typology. OBJECTIVES: a. To describe a population of violence-prone individuals and a nonviolent comparison group. b. To identify clinical syndromes of situational and individual descriptors associated with individual acts of violence. c. To assess the relative contribution of such descriptors and syndromes as predictors of behavior and dangerousness and as the basis for heuristic and treatment programs.